forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyllow's Tower
Wyllow's Tower was a squat stone tower located within Wyllowwood, the 5 level of the dungeon complex known as Undermountain. During the 15 century, the tower was the home of an eccentric druid named Wyllow. Prior to her residency, the tower was haunted by a number of undead spirits. Description The stone tower was constructed to resemble a short tree with many boughs extending from its 2 and 3 stories. The main entrance to the tower was an arched double-door that stood 12 ft (3.7 m) tall on its southern side. Visitors could gain the resident's attention by pulling a rope attached to a ringing bell. The interior was exceptionally well-lit, by beams of bright, magical light that radiated from the ceiling. 1 Floor The ground floor of Wyllow's Tower was dominated by the druid's throne room. It had a dusty floor, covered in leaves and small branches and a vaulted ceiling that stood 20 ft (6.1 m) tall. On the east-, north-, and west-facing walls was a stone balcony, 10 ft (3 m) high, that was supported by stone pillars, carved to resemble the trunks of trees. Their branches extended out to form the balcony's rails. The throne Wyllow sat upon was crafted from crystal by dwarves and radiated an aura of divination. It was originally gifted to the druid by her late husband Yinark. Also on this floor was a hidden armory, decorated with frescoes depicting battles between the drow of the Underdark and the elves of Faerûn. The last panel showed a dramatic confrontation against Lolth in the Demonweb Pits. The northern side of the first floor had stairs that led up to the second story, decorated with more frescoes that displayed scenes of elves and dwarves exchanging gifts with one another. 2 Floor The second story of the tower held the balcony that overlooked Wyllow's throne and a pair of rooms that were hidden behind a magically locked door. This door could be opened by means of a star-shaped button that was hidden within the frescoes that were carved within the tower's walls. The carvings on this floor depicted a forest kingdom of the elves and another scene of elves riding a soaring chariot, pulled by fiery steeds, over a star-filled sky. Within these rooms were a cache of magical items and other treasures that belonged to Wyllow. Among these items was her personal staff of flowers. 3 Floor The stairs leading up to the third floor opened into a statuary room. Within its walls were two 6' (1.8 m) statues set into alcoves, which depicted elven warriors carrying spears and shields. The shield of the northern statue had the heraldry of a pine tree, while the shield of the southern statue depicted an oak. Its walls were embellished with another series of frescoes, that depicted a number of space-faring elves piloting man-o-wars in battle with the orcs and dragons of Realmspace. The room south of the statuary contained an archgate set into the wall. The keystone and base stones of the archway were inscribed with the image of a man with a staff. When activated, the gate opened up a portal that connected to the Sargauth Level of Undermountain. The room to the north was an ossuary, whose ceiling and walls were decorated with the skeletal remains of all the adventures that Wyllow has slain within her domain. The eastern half of the top story of Wyllow's Tower, which could only be accessed by a secret door in the ossuary, was kept well clean and guarded by her animal minions. This room contained the magical device known as the calendar stone, an nigh-indestructible apparatus that controlled the weather and climate of Wyllowwood. Inhabitants The stony boughs of Wyllow's Tower were home to several giant bats, who protected it from anyone who attempted to gain access by climbing its facade. Except in the case of an attempted break-in, the bats only became aggressive when defending themselves or as directed by Wyllow. An awakened and particularly polite tree named Halastree served as Wyllow's usher, and greeted any visitors who approached her tower's front doors. History Sometime during the early 14 century DR, a group of pirates unknowingly found their way into Undermountain and were slain by priests of Malar who lived within Wyllowwood. After their deaths, they were transformed into haunts, doomed to remain within the dungeon-complex and left to possess anyone who entered the stone tower. By the Year of Three Ships Sailing, 1492 DR, the haunts had been expelled from the tower and the druid Wyllow had take up residence within its halls. Appendix Notes References Category:Houses Category:Towers Category:Underground locations Category:Locations in Wyllowwood Category:Locations in Undermountain Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations